A friend in deed is always a friend indeed
by beautyqueentiya
Summary: One day a random girl saves Dawn from a bunch of ruffians on road. The whole girl's group like her but there is something wierd about her that only Ash and Dawn notice. Would they be able to discover her secret before it gets too late...A pearlshipping story.
1. A new girl

Dawn was walking by the side of the road. There was this usual crowd on the roads. Viradian city in Kanto region was a metropolitan city. The rush and chaos was very common here. She was wondering what May to tell her. She could tell it from her voice that it was something very serious. When May called her on around 7 o'clock in the morning she guessed that it might had to do something with Gisele. She readily denied saying that it was something even more serious.

Dawn switched on her GPS as she was losing track of the address. The voice of the GPS commanded her to take a left turn and she blindly followed it, not realising that she was following the wrong path. When Dawn was standing on a crossroad, the GPS commanded her to take the left road, she found herself on a dusty and secluded lane.

There were broken shops on the side of the road. It looked like as if she was a part of a classic western movie.

"Shit" was the word that popped out of her mouth. She took the wrong path at first and her GPS then completely landed her to a secluded road. Trusting her instinct and finding a way back was the only thing she could do in a situation like this. After walking some distance she found some people there. When she moved closer to them she noticed that they were wearing clothes like tramps. She decided to move past them and not attempting any conversation with them would be a wise idea.

"Hey, beautiful where are you going anyone with a purse." One of the men called out to her.

She kept on walking pretending to not hear. "Ignoring us huh." Another one of them said and she could feel someone's hand on her shoulder.

Dawn clutched the strap of her purse and spatted at them "I am not giving you this bag, gotcha."

A man who looked a bit older smirked at her "you want us to go hard on you." He then reached for his pocket knife and attempting to stab her. But just in time someone grabbed his arm and he let go of his knife. Dawn saw that it was a girl with black rimmed spectacles and long hair which she had tied neatly into two braids. She then hit the man right on his head and he was laid flat in the ground wincing in pain.

All the other men got in their irregular fighting stances. She then took her perfect fighting stance ready to take them down. Dawn stood on the side of the road watching a girl beat each one of them into pulp. All the men ran in their fours trying to cover themselves. She then walked up to me and asked in a gentle manner "are you okay"

Dawn applauded her courage and thanked her for saving her from these tramps. She then asked her name.

"I am Sierra" she replied with a smile.

"I am Dawn"

"Dawn is a beautiful name and so you are."

Dawn blushed and then asked her "the way you were fighting it looks like you are a black belt"

"No I am not. A very generous person once taught me this for free."

Dawn was surprised. To learn this type of fighting meant that the person who taught her had skill. "How come you are here?"

Sierra rolled her eyes" I was visiting someone in the hospital. I saw you choosing this road. Actually I have saved a lot of girls from getting harassed before. I am sorry I kinda followed you here."

"No need to say sorry. I was saved because you followed me."

Sierra smiled "Thank you forgiving me. Where are you going. I will go there too check on you."

Dawn smiled "sure Sierra"

They walked the correct path and tracked down the restaurant. She went inside along with Sierra. She found May sitting on the place near the entrance. Misty was there too. Dawn waved at them.

"Hey Dawn whassup" May asked her while she was seated.

"Before that I did like to introduce someone to you. She is the one who saved me." After finishing the sentence she narrated the whole story to them. They were wide eyed and were surprised to find that a person can go to this limit for a stranger.

Now it was for Misty to introduce herself

"I am Misty and I represent my school for swimming competition. The local ones though."

"I am May and I write food blogs. I love eating." Everyone laughed when she said that.

After some time Sierra felt as if she was with her friends. Misty and May were very good to her.

It was time to leave and Sierra suddenly remembered the purpose of her coming with Dawn.

"Hey guys, can you get me good part time job somewhere near the school?"

Misty thought about it for a while and then replied "I think Paul's family owns a hotel. You can go there."

May disagreed and said "I don't think you can work there. They are very strict and only wants professionals working under them." she spoke up again "I think you should work at the diner Ash's mom owns. She is very sweet and will keep you at once."

Everyone nodded.

Dawn was on her way back home after leaving the restaurant. She was happily recalling the day's events.

When she reached home she noticed that her mother was waiting for her outside the door which was very unusual. She was smiling. Johanna, her mother, had blue locks which she had cut short. She looked very pretty and Dawn actually resembled her mother in every wayway. She was wearing a blue formal dress. Dawn walked to her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Her mother then informed her that there will be a paid guest living in their house for some time. She had a lot of questions she wanted to ask but her mother insisted on meeting the PG.

She agreed

Then her mother called her and Dawn was so surprised that she could barely say anything. It was her for sure.

Sierra gave one of her most innocent smiles "Hey Dawn"


	2. We are living together

"How did you come home earlier. I remember we left together." Dawn asked her.

"Well you stopped to buy ice cream. Don't you remember." Sierra replied.

"So you followed me because you knew we were living together right?" Dawn asked. Another one of her questions.

Sierra nodded

"Why didn't you tell me earlier."

"I wanted to see that surprised face of yours."

Dawn noticed that her accent was a bit different. She was completely very different which might become a reason for her to get teased by others or worse bullied.

"Hey I would like to show you something to wear tomorrow." Dawn held her hand and dragged her to her room. She then showed her closet to her. Sierra was surprised to see such a big closet and admired Dawn's collection of short length outfits. Within seconds she started seperating some of her clothes and handed it to her.

"You can wear them tomorrow for school. I have not worn these clothes even for once."

"But Dawn how can I wear them."

"I brought these clothes on a sale. 'Buy one get one free' kind of. I have seen that you didn't bring a lot of luggage with you."

"I don't have a lot of clothes."

"I don't want you to feel excluded tomorrow. It is your first day too as much it is ours."

"But"

"Trust me I am not doing this because I pity you. I am doing this because we are friends and friends share everything.

Sierra smiled and agreed.

The next morning Dawn woke up even before the alarm clock. (This was the first time she has done something like this).

Maybe this was the excitement of the upcoming day. Or it might just be coincidence. She quickly slipped inside the shower cabin and started scrubbing herself up all nice and clean. After 15 minutes, she stepped out of the cabin and dried herself up. She checked the time. Bingo. She still had time. Not wanting to waste her time, she stood before the closet to select a dress for herself. Within minutes she got a perfect dress for herself. Luck was with her today. The dress she selected was a tank top and shorts. (Picking out casual wear takes more than half an hour). Now it was time for her to get her hair and makeup done. She straightened her hair and pulled it in a ponytail. She used a touch of mascara over her eyelashes and applied her bright pink lip gloss, and now she was ready to go. She quickly walked down the stairs and saw that her mother was applying jelly on toast. This was a bit wierd, Sierra was nowhere to be seen. Was she still getting ready?

Dawn wished her mother "good morning mom" she then looked around.

Sensing her daughter's question "Sierra got ready even before you were awake and went out saying that she had to do some work."

"Did she tell where she was going?"

"No she didn't" Johanna quickly added trying to drift the conversation "Dawn have your breakfast, otherwise I will be late for work."

Dawn nodded.

While eating her breakfast that were waffles with chocolate syrup, she couldn't help thinking about Sierra. Where did she go so early in the morning? Why did she not tell her anything? Moreover her mother too was trying to change the subject.

Sierra's answer was quite expectant "I had some work to do."

**This one is a bit short. Well readers what do you think is the matter with Sierra. Maybe she is up to something. I am not going to give you any spoilers. I will not update for a while. Well the boys are coming that's for sure.****It is quite hot over here. So drink lots of water and stay hydrated.**


End file.
